Stealing Our Hearts
by Usa-Chan-Bunny-Chan
Summary: Splinter never told the turtles that they were not the only ones to be mutated all those years ago. There was also a small kitten. 14 years later a cat girl is stealing things form the "normies" and Leo thinks that she has to be stopped. But when the turtles meet her in person she isn't all that bad. She's good. Really Good. Raph/OCC(Romantic) Mikey/OCC(Brother-Sister) 2012 Cartoon
1. Friend or Foe Definitely Friend

**Stealing Our Hearts**

Summery: Splinter never told the turtles that they were not the only ones to be mutated all those years ago... There was also a small kitten... 14 years after the mutation a mysterious criminal that everyone on the news is calling the cat girl from how she looks has been stealing things all around New York. When Master Splinter wishes to meet the young cat the turtles go out and look for her. One problem is is that once Raph meets the cat he seems to develop strong feelings for this cat girl... at first he thinks they are just his obsessive protectiveness towards her causing him not wanting anyone to get near her, or his wanting to always be kind towards her... but when he starts feeling something other than that towards the little cat, will he act on his emotions or... never let her know how he feels... Raph/OCC (Romantic), Mikey/OCC (Brother-Sister)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMNT... *tears...* Oh how I wish I did... But I don't... However I do own Ivory Rose. She mine!

Ivy's Dress- . /goods/detail/1909

-~-~-~-~-~TMNT~-~-~-~-~-

**Chapter 1**

**Friend or Foe... Definitely Friend**

**Leo Prov.**

"_This just in there has been yet another sighting of the mysterious cat woman, she has been preforming thievery all across New York, stealing items such as clothing, and sushi. However the most odd part of all of this is the fact that after the crime is committed, the day after money is found enough to purchase the item, plus more. Who is the so called cat girl? Is she friend or foe? We have footage of one of the crimes being committed." _The Beautiful blonde news anchor, was talking about this girl everyone's calling the cat girl, _"Here it is!"_

I watched the TV as the Beautiful News lady changed to a surveillance video. A human-like silver cat, the fur on her hair was much much longer than the rest of her body, The fur went to her shoulders if not a little longer, it looked soft... Her tail was really fluffy looking, she was wearing a really short black and red silk brocade cheongsam dress was running towards the camera that was filming her. Her Chest was at least a DD if not more... She wasn't wearing any shoes, although I guess it's hard to find shoe's when you have such tiny paws. She seemed to be light of her feet. Then all of a sudden she jumped and the video paused on a close up on her face. She had bright green eyes and white whiskers, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, like this was all just a game to her. She was having fun it looked like.

"Geez..." I sighed turning off the TV.

_'I just cant decide whether or not to pursue her. She only looked to be like 13 or 14. I'll ask Master Splinter...' _I let out a sigh and walked into the dojo.

"Sensai?" I ask looking around the room for Master Splinter, "Father?"

"Yes my son? What troubles you?" The old rat asked as he sat on the floor legs crossed.

I sat in front of him, "Sensai, I keep hearing these stories on the news about a huminode cat woman. And they caught surveillance video of her. She's like us. Mutated. But she couldn't be no older than 14... but she's been stealing things, but pays for them later... I can't decide whether or not to stop her... What should I do Master Splinter?"

He stayed Silent for a short moment then spoke in his wise, all knowing voice, "Go get her... find her my son. She may yet to have gone completely off the path of good."

I nodded, "We all will head out in search of her at night fall."

"Be safe my son."

I bowed, "Hai Sensai." I stood up and walked out of the dojo to tell my brothers of tonight's plans.

"Hey guys!" I called looking for them.

"Wha' is it...?" Raph asked, walking over to me.

"I'll tell you once everyone is here." I said calmly.

"Fine." Raph sounded annoyed, then yelled, "MIKEY, DONNIE! GET YER' SHELLS OUT HERE!"

The two youngest brothers walked over, "What?" The two ask.

"Leo?" Raph looked over at me.

"Guys tonight we are to apprehend a mutated cat woman. Well she's more like a cat girl she looks a little younger than Mikey, maybe 13 or 14. She has been stealing things from different places, paying for them in secret after she has stolen them usually a day or so after. Master Splinter wants to speak to her to see if she has lost her way to the path of good or something like that." I explained.

"So... We are going to spend our whole night looking for some freaking cat?!" Raph sounded mad.

"Yes we are." I stated.

"Cool!" Mikey cheered.

Donnie smiled, "Another Mutated person or well animal. Interesting."

"Now it's getting dark out lets go!" I said in leader mode.

"FINE!" Raph growled walking out of the lair.

I sighed following in pursuit.

Followed my Donnie, Then Mikey.

**Raph Prov.**

'_Stupid Leo. What's so important about some damn cat girl anyway. Like he said she's a thief anyway.' _I thought wanting to punch something.

I climbed up the ladder and pushed up the manhole cover. My brothers followed after me.

"Okay lets get up onto the roof, Then Split up to look for her." Leo ordered.

I muttered a angry response then climbed the fire escape up onto the roof.

Once everyone was up on the roof we split up. I ran towards the East, Leo was West, Mikey South and Donnie North.

_'How the Shell does Leo think we are goin' to find one cat girl in all of New York, he's gotta' be crazy.' _I thought as I jumped the gap between building, not knowing who was waiting for me on the other side.

As soon as my three toed foot touched the roof I felt something extremely soft or well furry, crash into my plastron, knocking me onto my shell.

"What the?!" I yelled, I opened my eyes to see a wide green eyed, mischievous expression really close to my face. I went red, "Who...?"

She was really pretty and the was she was straddling me was kinda hot.

"My Names Ivory Rose! But I go by Ivy. Your like me..." Her front paws were holding me down. She was wearing a really short black and red silk brocade cheongsam dress, "Mutated..."

She was small, She looked 13 maybe 14... but oh GAWD those boobs...

"Kid why have you been stealing things..." I tried to sound calm, I quickly rolled over so I was on top of her... She was shocked I was so fast.

"It's the only thing I know how to do... who would help me anyway... I'm a mutated freak. You have to eat and drink and have clothes to survive... I always pay for it later..." She sounded so scared.

" Me. Me and my brothers and our Master/father will help ya'... Ya' look like a good kid Ivy. Come with me..." I smiled at her.

"I-I am not sure..." she looked down sad...

"Come on Ivy... Trust me..." I put my fist on top of her head, "I'll help you. And keep ya' safe always. But ya' first HAVE ta' trust me and my family before I can even begin to help ya'."

"Your really going to help me?" She looked up at me with those wide trusting eyes.

"Yeah... Now come on Kid!" I yelled as I hopped up and helped her up, then jumped to the building next to the one we were on. She followed me.

I called my bros on my Shell phone and told them I found her and she's coming willingly.

Me and Ivy waited on the roof, me and the guys split up on earlier.

"Oh I just realized I never asked your name..." She spoke softly.

"Raphael... but JUST call me Raph." I spoke.

That's when three other turtles jumped onto the roof, "Hey Raph!"

**Ivy Prov**

I do not understand... why are these turtle men being so kind to me... the red masked one I pounced on, says his name Raphael but goes by Raph... Interesting name... The orange one's Michelangelo or Mikey, The Purple one's name is Donatello or Don or Donnie, and lastly the blue ones name is Leonardo but he goes by Leo.

They were all staring at me... it was kinda weird, like they were sizing me up, they probably are.

_'Raph told me to trust them... so I have to try and be really nice to them... I like Raph the most so far.' I thought as I smiled._

"I'm surprised you followed Raph so willingly, Raph can be pretty annoying, rude or mean and hotheaded sometimes..." Leo the Blue masked turtle spoke to me, "Our father wishes to meet you, will you follow me please...?"

"LEO! I AM NOT ANNOYING! OR MEAN OR RUDE!" Raph yelled, from the look in his eyes he was ready to snap Leo's neck. He lunged at Leo his weapons revealed, twin sai's.

Leo drew his twin Katana and began a rather viscous battle with Raph. Though neither was hurt the words they said saddened me.

I frowned, "Shouldn't we stop them... Do they always act like this, Mister Don?" I looked up at the tallest of my new turtle friends.

"No we shouldn't try to stop them... nobody wants to be caught in a fight with Leo and Raph... and yes they do always act like this..." Donnie sighed, "Oh and please just call me Donnie or Don, No need for the Mister." He smiled warmly.

"Oh okay!" I smiled back, then mumbled in a childish voice, "I bored..."

The orange banded overheard my mumbles, Mikey came up behind me and whispered, "Your Bored too..."

I turned my head to see him, I whispered back, "Yeah... There's nothing to do..."

"Follow me, we can talk out of ear reach over there." Mikey whispered and smiled

"Okay." I smiled back, I really like his smile.

We walked over to a wall away from all the load cuss words, and sound of metal clanging together as they hit one another.

"Okay! I have something fun that we can do," Reveals four water balloons that he had hidden on his person, "Let's get em'."

I smiled mischievously at him, "Lets play~"

He handed me a water balloon, "Lets. You get Raph and Leo and I'll get Donnie!"

"OKAY~"

He whispered something in my ear, I agreed with a smile.

Mikey sneaked behind Donnie and said really loudly as he smashed a water balloon on hop of the unsuspecting intelligent turtle, "Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" The Signal.

Raph and Leo looked at Donnie and Mikey, thinking it was funny Donnie was gotten so easy, but when they weren't looking I got up behind the, using the two balloons Mikey gave me to get Raph and Leo, I smashed the two balloons on top of the two also unsuspecting turtles, who moments ago where fighting.

"And his lovely assistant~" I smiled.

Mikey smiled liking my style, "Great!" He walked over petting my head.

I purred, I liked being praised for things I do...

"MIKEY!" Raph sounded pissed, "Why did you get her involved with your stupid pranks!?" He growled, "And will you STOP petting her. She's not an animal or one of your pets."

"Actually-" Me and Donnie tried to speak, but were interupted.

"Well she was bored, so I asked if she wanted to be my assistant in this prank. She agreed to help. A-And look she seems happy. She was having fun." Mikey argued.

"Yeah~ It was fun~" I purred, "Oh and Raph, I technically am a animal... and I was a pet..."

"Ah... Guess your right... But you aren't now! So why were you let him pet you like one!?" Raph was trying to calm down.

"Uh... I'm still a cat... Cat's like being pet." I said it like it was obvious.

"Whatever you say kid..." The red banded turtle sighed.

"Well we should get home!" Leo announced.

"We live in the sewers." The purple one smiled with a gaped tooth smile.

"The Sewers?" I smiled back, "What a odd place to live. Although I guess living on roofs and trees in parks isn't any better."

Donnie laughed, "Your funny."

"Mew~ Thankyou~" I purred.

The four turtles jumped off the roof and climbed down into the sewers, I followed close behind.

We walked through the sewers for a short while... This is too damp for me...

Soon we were in there home or what they called the lair... They took me to there father who they called Master Splinter.

We walked into walked into what looked like a Dojo of some kind.

There I saw my worst nightmare... Their master... their father...

He's a rat! I. _**Hate.**_ Rats.

As soon as I saw him my fur stood on end and I hissed. I got into a defensive stance. This shocked the turtles. And got into a fighting stance ready to take me down until they saw the look of fear in my eyes.

"Stand down my sons..." He ordered.

The rat did not seem even the slightest bit surprised by my response when I saw him... he actually chuckled a bit, "Please sit down my dear... do not be afraid... I will not hurt you."

Okay... Yes... I am afraid of rats... I know I'm a giant cat and it should be instinct to kill rats, but I find them scary looking...

I timidly sat down in front of him, my tail flicking around lowered and fluffed out... I looked around the room avoiding looking at the big rat man. And took a deep smell, something smelled oddly familiar... as soon as I smelled that smell I relaxed. My tail changed from lowered and fluffed out to erect with the tip quivering gently. My eyes widened with interest.

"Hamoto Yoshi..." Was all I could say... my appearance seemed calm to the old rat.

This did surprise the old rat... his eyes widened amused, "How is it you know my name...?"

"You must not recognize me... I used to just be a regular everyday kitten... fourteen years ago, I fell into the sewers and you saved me... I broke my paw and you nursed me back to health... however 14 years ago I do not believe you were a giant rat." I smiled.

Splinter seemed satisfied with what I told him... he remembered the day he found a little silver kitten, mewing helplessly on the ground with a broken paw...

"After I was better I roamed away and stepped into the gooey green stuff, and turned into this..." She motioned to herself, "I tried finding you but you were no were to be found..."

"I Apologize my dear... I also looked for you for the longest time... I feared you had gotten killed when I could not find you..." He sounded sad...

I quickly got really close I was close to the rats face, "Smile~ Kay~"

He seemed surprised. Then he just smiled in a fatherly way.

"Mew~" I purred smiling, I gently rubbed noses with the rat.

He chuckled, "Little Ivory Rose..."

I was now sitting in his lap, he was petting my head, smoothing my fur... I was very small compared to the rat and the turtles... I mean I was only a little shorter than Mast Splinter... but stomach wise I was tiny... breakable even... Living on the streets without someone else to help you... it's sorta hard to find food...

Leo actually looked mad... he couldn't believe that I was sitting on Splinter's lap. Or that Splinter was looking at me like that...

Donnie and Mikey thought it was funny.

Raph just let out a chuckle.

Everyone looked at him, including me.

"What's so funny?" I was purring.

He went red, "Nothin'." He tried to hide his blush, "So... Is She gonna' be stayin' here from now on Masta' Splinta'?"

"Yes if she wishes...?" Splinter Smiled... in a fatherly way.

"You mean's I can Stay?!" I jumped up, happy, "Really?"

"Yeah... Ya' can kid." Raph cracked a grin, although he tried to hide it, he couldn't help but smile when I pretty much pounced on him.

I was on top of him, I gently headbutted him, "I-I wanna stay." I smiled.

Raph rolled his eyes a wide smile across his face, "Then it's settled."

**Normal Prov.**

The three other turtles just stared all thinking one thing... _'Is Raph actually smileing!'_

Splinter could sense a relationship in the future... he couldn't tell what kind... but... he could see that Ivory and Raph had a special tie... He could also sense a tie between Mikey and Ivory.

Ivy yawned, "Raphie... I's a sleepy..." She whined yawning, still laying on top of him.

"Oh you are...? speakin' of sleepin'... Masta' Splinta' Where's she gonna be sleepin' if she's gonna be stayin'?" Raph Questioned, thinking I looked really cute laying on top of him.

"Hmm... Good Question... We will make her a room in the morning. So I guess she will need to stay in one of yours room until her room is finished..." Master Splinter spoke.

"Really?" She asked, sitting up, now on Raph's lap.

Raph smiled, sitting up as well, "Yeah Really."

She made a purring sound in absolute delight, "Thankyou! Mister Yoshi, Oh I mean Master Splinter~ I don't take up much room!" Ivy smiled a big toothy smile, revealing many sharp canines.

Splinter smiled back.

She got off of Raph and hugged Master Splinter.

"Come on kid... You can sleep with me tonight... Shell I'm beat." Raph yawned, standing up.

She let go of Master Splinter, Following Raph Quickly, arms outstretched like a airplane, "Master Splinter, Leo, Don, Mikey~ Nighty Night~ Sweet dreams~" Ivy left the room and followed Raph to his room.

"That Girls one of a kind..." Leo sighed.

"She's like a little kid." Donnie smiled a little, "Even more of one than Mikey."

"Yeah..." Mikey smiled, "Wait. Hey!"

"My Sons... I sense that Ivory and Raphael will have a strong relationship in the near future. Though as of now I cannot say what kind of relationship is growing. However I also sense a Relationship between her and you Michelangelo." Master Splinter Smiled at Mikey.

"Really!?" Mikey seemed surprised, well a little actually... He liked Ivory... Not love like, but like. She was fun.

Master Splinter's smile answered his question.

"Is this a good thing... Raph getting involved with her... the way you are saying..." Leo asked.

"It will most likely be very good for him..." He smiles, "Now it is getting late my sons... To bed."

"Hai Sensai." The three went to their rooms.

**Raph Prov**

We laid asleep in each others arms, snuggled together on his bed, under the covers.

A soft purring sound could be heard...

Raph smiled in his sleep.

I'm not used to the feeling of something so small in my arms... I want to protect her. I want her to always smile.

Although I guess that isn't all that bad of a thing to wish for.

Is it?

-~-~-~-~-~TMNT~-~-~-~-~-

SO How was it~? Please do tell me! I love it when people give feedback~

Sorry if any thing is misspelled or used in the wrong tense... So no telling me I misspelled things. Please~


	2. A Long Hard Day

**DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing but Raven and Ivy~**

**-~-~-~-~-~TMNT~-~-~-~-~-**

**Chapter 2- A Long Hard Day **

**Mikey Prov**

It was really early in the morning, like 4:05 AM, when I opened my eyes to see the one thing I wasn't expecting.

"M-M-Mikey...?"

Big Round Green Cat like eyes, looking into my big baby blue eyes.

"AHH-" I Screamed like a girl, although it didn't go very far, since a soft paw covered my mouth.

"Mew!" It was Ivory, "No, Mikey. No scream. Don't wake everyone up. I sorry I wake you up..."

"Shell, You gave me a heart attack, Ivy." I smiled, "So what's up? Why you up so early?"

"Raphie... He snores... Really loud... It sound like thunder... and I no like thunder..." She whimpers.

"Oh. I see," I smiled at me, "So mind getting off of me? Ivy."

"Oh Sorry!" She quickly got off of him.

I heard her yawn, "Here..." I made room in my bed for her.

She gets into the bed... "Thank you... Mikey... I really sleepy..." Snuggles into me.

"Go to sleep then," I said covering her up.

"Thank you..." She falls asleep...

**Hours later...**

**Ivy Prov**

There was a lot of panicked noises coming from outside Mikey's room.

"Mikey..." I shook Mikey awake.

"Hmmm... Yeah... What is it?" He asked confused.

"There are a lot of panicked sound coming from outside... Will you come check with me...? Plwease~" I doggie eyed him or in my case Kitty eyed him.

"Sure." He smiled, as we both got up.

He peaked out of his door, and said, "What's wrong dudes?"

"Ivory's gone!" Raph sounded mad, "She wasn't there when I woke up."

I hid behind Mikey, "M-M-M-Mikey he's scaring me... I-I-Is he a-a-angry at me..."

"Dudes... She came to sleep in my bed really early this morning... saying You snore loud Raph..." Mikey Explained, with a small laugh.

I peeked my head around Mikey to see Raph's Furious face... I couldn't tell who he was mad at but he was pissed.

I clutched onto Mikey's arm, "M-Mikey... T-Tell Raphie H-He's b-b-being s-scary," I whimpered a cry, large alligator tears filling my green eyes.

"R-R-Raph... Y-Your u-upsetting Ivy," He stated a little scared himself, "Y-Your making h-her cry."

**Raph Prov**

The word 'cry' made my rage freeze. I had made her cry.

I looked up to see the most pitiful thing I had ever seen. Ivy's big green eyes spilling over with large tears, She looked terrified.

"Crude... Ivy... I-I'm s-" MY Apology was cut short.

She was now hiding her face in Mikey's shell, Crying a little harder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Master Splinter walked out of the Dojo, with a angered voice, his eyes softened when he saw the sight in front of him, "Ivory..." He walked over to her, "Mikey. Raphael. Why is she crying? Explain."

"R-R-Raphie S-Scared me," She chokes on her tears, "H-He made a scary face and he looked like h-he was g-g-gonna h-hurt M-Mikey..." Has a vice Grip on Mikey.

"Shhhhh... Shhhh..." Splinter shushed her soothingly, walking over to Ivy and Mikey, he rubbed her back, "Do not cry..."

"Yeah Don't cry, sis." Mikey soothed.

_'Great... Now I feel really bad now... I didn't know I'd scare her or make her cry... I need to watch my temper around her.'_ I decide.

"S-Sis...?" She sniffled questioningly, looking younger than she really is.

"Yeah. Sis. Your like our sister now, since you were like mutated the same time we were and stuff, so I-I just thought of you like a-a little sister..." Mikey sounded unsure, flustered, "Wait we never asked how old you were."

"I-I'm 13 or 14 I think. I never really payed any attention to my birthday or anything. I just remember that I must be younger than you guys, since mister Splinter had you guys before I fell into the sewers, so I must be younger than 15. Right?" She also sounded unsure, "So if I'm little sister, can I calls you Big brother!"

"YES! Finally I'm not the youngest~!" He cheers happy.

Splinter smiled, then frowns... "Raphael. You Must control your temper."

"Hai Sensei... I'm sorry..." I apologized, "I really am, Ivy... I didn't mean ta make ya' cry or nothin'... Will ya' forgive me...?"

**Ivy Prov**

I glanced over to Raph, then smiled my sweet cat-like smile, Then tackle him to the ground, "I forgives you! Always~! Raphie~" I Snuggles his face, stupidly slicing my paw on his Sai, "AHH!"

Raph's eyes widen, "A-Are you okay?!"

"Sis! You Okay!?" Mikey asked worried.

"I cut my paw on Raphie's weapon..." Pouts, getting off of Raph to check my red paw... I lick my paw... only to taste the rusty tasting liquid.

Splinter looked at me, and smiled, "I'll take you to Donatello to patch you up."

"Okay..." I sniffle.

Master Splinter Assists me in getting up and leads me into Donnie's room/lab, Donnie was working on some project when we walked in.

"Donatello? I need you to help me in dressing Ivory's hand." Splinter spoke.

"Okay Father," Stops messing with some weird Phone like thing, goes and gets the first aid kit, and brings it back, "Ivy can I see your hand please...?"

I let him look at my hand, "Y-Yeah..."

"How did this happen...?" Donnie Questioned.

"I jumped on Raphie and I accidentally cut my hand on the weapon thingy..." I whimper (Doesn't know any of the Weapon names).

Donnie frowned then smiled, "You should really be more careful..." He cleans my wound, to make sure it doesn't get infected then he wraps it in gazes.

"Thank you~ Donnie~" I lick his face, which was my cat version of a kiss.

Donnie flushed.

"Donnie~ You face~ all red~" I giggled, "Donnie when can we go outside...? I don't like being down here..." I frown.

"Umm... well we can go out in about 12 hours... maybe less..." He spoke.

I pouted, "B-But I wanted to go out now..." I made a sad face.

"Miss Ivory It is very dangerous topside during the day..." Splinter spoke up... "So no you can not go up onto the surface until nightfall... Humans will never except us.

"B-B-But master Yoshi... I-It isn't... I-I've lived topside forever and nothing bad has ever happened to me..." I whine.

"No means no." He finally said, almost feeling bed when he saw I had little tears in my eyes...

"I-I DON'T WANNA LIVE HERE ANYMORE!" I yelled, then bolted out of the Donnie's room, I bumped into someone, I mumbled sorry and ran out of the lair, not turning around when I heard my name being called...

"IVY!" It was Raph... He was following me, so was Mikey and Master Yoshi... I had to run faster. So I did... and I lost them for now anyway...

All I did was run until I reached the ladder leading to the surface... climbed up it and ran to my own special hideout... thinking... '_Why are they so afraid of humans! Some of them are really nice!'_

I climbed up the fire escape of an apartment building.

I went in through a open window into what looked like a teenage girls room... whispering, "Raven...? You up...?"

"Yeah..." A girl with blonde hair, dyed black streaks, walked out of the shadows, a soft smile on her face... She had pretty brown eyes. She was in plain black sweatpants and a black tanktop..."Ivy is something wrong..."

"I guess... You see..." I told her everything about my day... explaining about how there were more people like me out there!

"I see... Tough day huh..." She smiled.

"Yep... So where's uncle James?" I asked.

"At work... Why? Kitten." She smiled.

"I wanna play with uncle James~!" I giggle.

"You know it's bad to annoy him... he's been busy and stressed lately..." She yawned.

"You sleepy~" I smiled... "I sleepy tooo~ Let's take cat nap~"

She sighs but smiles, "Sure..."

"Hehe~" Climbs into Raven's bed and curls up.

Raven lays down next to me... "Say Ivy... won't your new family be worried about you... they might be looking for you..."

"I guess..." Snuggles.

She sighs as they both fall asleep...

**Elsewhere in the City**

"I can't believe this!" Raph growled, on his usual temper tantrum rampage... Broken things...

"Raphael! You must stop!" Splinter ordered.

"Why. Why should I!? YOUR THE ONE WHO SCARED HER OFF!" Raph officially hit full rage mode... he'll feel bad for yelling later... but now he was blinded by his anger.

"My son..." Those words, though Splinter knew they were only words born of his anger, hurt Splinter... It saddened him...

Raph growled, storming out of the lair, "I'm going to go look for Ivy!"

**Back with Ivy and Raven**

**Late Evening**

I feel Raven stir in her sleep... she was waking up...

"Raven...?" I ask still sleepy, "You up...?"

"Now I am..." She sits up... looking at the clock, "Wow it's late! We seriously slept all day..."

"Yep... We did..." I purr... "I should probably head back to my new home... they are most likely worried... they might get angry at me... I should go say sorry..."

She smiles the smile she only does for me... "Yeah... you should... Later Kitten." She waved as I climbed out the window...

"Bye Bye~ Raven~" I giggle and begin to find my way home...

I was on top of an apartment building... _'Question is which way is home...? I'm lost...'_

It was quiet too quiet... I then saw a really pretty girl with reddish-orange hair walking down the street with who I guess was her father... they seemed happy...

But then a black van veered around the corner and a bunch of men who looked exactly the same grabbed them and pushed the twosome into the van... I HAD to help her... She looked so scared!

I picked up a rock, "HEY! Leave Them alone!" I yelled throwing the rock at them as hard as I could.

It hit one in the back of the head, but he didn't start bleeding... it just made a klang sound like it hit metal.

A few of the emotionless men turned around with weird alien like high tech guns! They were pointed at me... I couldn't react in time to get away before the first couple gun shots rang out... hitting me in multiple place such as my shoulder, both legs, skimming my side, and right arm.

Large tears filled my eyes... I was scared...

I could hardly stand up anymore let alone run away...

I wanted to go home... I wanted to play pranks with Mikey and play games with the four turtles... I-I want Master Yoshi... I WANT RAPHIE!

My dress was totaled... ruined... It was hardly even covering me now...

The men walked towards me...

"HEY! Leave her ALONE!" Raph's loud voice rang out from the rooftops.

I looked up to see Raph, holding both of his Sai's, the tails of his mas waving in the wind... He was pissed... He jumped off the roof, jabbing one of the men in the back of the head, sparks erupted from the wound... robots...

Raph fought with all he had, but in the end the remaining robot men, who we soon learned were called the Krang, filed into the truck and retreated, They got the girl...

I fell to my side, I hurt...

Raph ran over... falling to his knees... he was just as hurt as I was but he still stood strong... I wish I could be more like Raph...

"Ivy... stay awake... I'm going to take you home now, okay... I lost..." He frowned.

"We need to help that girl... and her father..." I whispered...

"We will just not right now... I'll tell the guys to go and find them..." He stood up, lifted me onto his back in the process... "Let's get you home..." He opened the manhole cover, and slipped inside, closing it after him.

I held onto him tightly... Not daring to loosen my grip on him... "Raph..."

"Yeah...?"

"I was so scared..." I hide my face in his shell.

"I bet... but ya' have me now... so ya' don't have to be scared anymore..." He smiles... we were a few minutes from the Lair...

"Raph..."

"Hmm...?" He questioned, looking over his shoulder at my reddened face.

"I lo-" I begin to say but fall asleep...

He smiles, whispering, "I love you, Ivy... God it's so much easier to talk to you when you sleep..." He sighs as we both arrive at the lair... both beaten up pretty badly...

"We're back!" Raph shouted... I was startled awake by the shout.

And was answered by an angry Mr. Leader(Leo), worried Mikey and Donnie, And a hard to explain expression on Master Splinters face...

Raph sat me on the couch.

Leo hadn't really noticed all the injuries we both had sustained... he was mad so he began to rant about not going above ground during daylight hours, and how I could have jeopardized the others safety... He stopped when he saw something he wasn't expecting... Tears... Large alligator tears... Leo had never had the chance to deal with girls, particularly sensitive ones, like me... so knowing not to yell at someone like me, never once crossed his mind...

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm... Sorry!" The tears streamed down my face, Leo felt so bad..."I-I-I-I didn't mean too..." I sobbed, hiding my face in Raph's Plastron.

Splinter walked over to me and but his hand on my shoulder, like a father would, "Don't cry Child... You did nothing wrong... It was I who did wrong... I should have known you would not be able to follow a rule like that so quickly... You have thrived on the surface without worry... The surface is your home... your world..."

I tried to nod, but flinched at the movement... my shoulder wound was hurting...

Donnie was at me and Raph's sides within seconds... "Whoa! You two are all cut up! Come with me!" He grabbed both of our hands, pulling us into the lab...

"OWCH! Donnie that hurt!" I whined...

"Sorry..." He sighs as he cleans my wounds...

What a long hard pain in the ass kind of day...

-~-~-~-~-~TMNT~-~-~-~-~-

WOW THIS WAS SO LATE I'M SO SORRY!


	3. What are these Feelings?

**WOW I AM LIKE SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! DON'T HATE ME! **

**Please Note I might introduce my favorite character Casey Jones earlier than the show is... Who can believe that Josh Peck is Voicing Casey!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Turtles but more specifically the 2012 Turtles then Casey Jones would have been introduced in the same Episode as April!**

**Oh and Hopefully the next chapter won't take me forever to write. I might start having to keep the chapters shorter... this Chapters like 13 pages on Open Office, Times New Roman Font and its in 12 point... Gosh Maybe me wanting to make the chapter longer is making me have writers block...**

**Oh and I've been meaning to tell everyone this Fanfic is a mix of the 2003 and 2012 Cartoons, though it is more on the 2012 side of things so don't be surprised if characters from 2003 show up in later chapters.**

**Opps! Sorry I'm rambling! Oh and if you guys would-could can you all give me some ideas for future chapters please! I really don't wanna drop this story like my other stories! I actually tried hard on this! **

**Raph: DAMN! WILL YA' SHUT YOUR TRAP AND START DA' CHAPTA'!**

**Ivy: Be nice... *hits Raph's arm***

**Raph: *blushes* **

**Ivy: Hehe~ Oh to the Chapter**

-~-~-~-~-~TMNT~-~-~-~-~-

**Chapter 3**

**What are these Feelings?**

**Ivy Prov**

It had now been 3 weeks since me and Raph's encounter with the scary robot men, and finally all of our wounds had been healed. The pretty Red head, who I soon learned was names April was saved by the turtles! Yay! But her daddy, Kirby, was still in the clutches of the Aliens, who called themselves the Kraang, Poor man...

I've learned so much in these three weeks with the turtles~ Like Donatello has a mega crush on April, oh and he loves machinery~! Hehe~! Leonardo has an odd obsession with the cartoon Space Heroes... to tell the truth I don't mind the show... Me and him have actually bonded over the show... but Raph hates the show. I learned Mikey likes throwing water balloons and hates meditation sessions with Master Splinter. I also learned Raphie's scared of bugs... hehe~!

I also learned new things about myself, such as me liking Space Heroes, loving to play pranks on people, That I'm no good with electronics... and that I like Raphie... A whole Lot. I cant figure it out though... I like Mikey too... and Leo and Don and Splinter~ We are a family~ But with Raph I feel different... I just cant figure it out...

For some odd reason all four of the turtles are really protective of me, if protective is even the right word to use for how they treat me... even Master Splinter is really protective of me... But they are protective in their own ways...

Master Splinter has become like my father! He even said so! He's been trying to teach me how to fight... I'm not as good as the others... He keeps insisting for me to call him Master Splinter instead of Master Yoshi or Mister Yoshi... I don't understand why though~! He still doesn't like me leaving the Lair... so I've tried my best not to leave until night time and always be with someone... or not leave at all...

Leo always has my back, no matter what... he used to not like me all that much in the beginning... he thought I was a huge trouble maker... Which I am... But now that we both realize we actually have TONS in common, besides Space Heroes and other Science fiction shows, we both actually **enjoy** Meditation, are relatively good at coming up with plans/battle strategies, Can be serious when need be... though he is way more serious than me. He helps me out a lot during training since I'm not a good fighter... He doesn't want me to do anything dangerous... so he tends to want me to stay in the lair... So Boring...

Donnie always overdoes it when I get hurt... he gets all panicky and makes me go into the lab to patch me up... Although he has gotten a little mad at me a few times for not being as careful as I should have been, he has also started laughing at me a little, joking around about my clumsy nature. He's been teaching me about technology since he noticed I'm not good with it... he's made me a T-Phone and stuff like that, so if I ever get lost, which god knows I will, he can track it and find me! He often asks me things about girls so he can win over April... I wish someone cared that much about me...

Mikey and me are like partners in crime... hehe~ Being the two youngest of this oddball family we quickly became friends! I tend to spend a lot of time in Mikey's room... I used to sleep in his room for the first few nights in the lair, but Master Splinter had one of the vacant rooms in the lair transformed into a room for me! My own Room! Well anyway back to me and Mikey's relationship, I'm closest to him, well besides Raph! The two of us play so many pranks on the other turtles! Turns out I have lots in common with Mikey! He's been teaching me how to skateboard~ and god I'm terrible... but he claims I've gotten lots better! Mikey's my best friend, and we look out for each other! We laugh off all the petty insults the guys use against us... Airhead and shell-for-brains being the main ones!

Raph... Raph is the best! Though he's a bit hot tempered, well a lot but... I really like him... He tends to tease me, about my liking of Space Heroes... But hey I really like the show! I've learned he hates bugs too! I've noticed he tries to work on his anger issues around me! Sometimes he gets all red when I gut up close to him! Hehe! He gets all embarrassed! I donno why though~! He let me play with Spike~ his pet turtle! Spike is so cute~! I wanna pet too~! Raph gets really mad when people hurt me! He threatened one of the Purple Dragons that he'd do something really unspeakable to them if they ever touched me again! I'm not sure if that was sweet or really scary! But He's the best~!

I love them all...

At the moment I'm laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling... thinking... all alone... the guys had gone out on patrol about an hour or two ago... Raph asked me if I wanted to go with them but I declined... it's a rare occasion in this home to be by myself... Master Splinter had gone on a trip to visit a friend of his, who knows of his transformation... He said he'd be back soon.

"MIKEY!" A Rough voice rang through the sewer home... followed by crashes and bangs and yelling... "GET YOUR SHELL BACK HERE!"

"Raph!" Leo yelled...

Great now Leo and Raph are fighting... I wish they would all four get along...

I guess the guys are home... I get up and walk out of my room to see a terrible mess... broken things... Now I was mad... actually more upset then anything else... The commotion went silent, all 8 eyes were on me...

I was shaking... I got on my knees and started cleaning up AGAIN... I had spent most of the day cleaning up so Master Yoshi, err Splinter, would come home to a clean home... now it was a mess again...

"I-Ivy...?" Leo asked cautiously.

I looked up... it was then they saw a most pitiful sight... Large alligator tears streaming down my face...

"W-Why c-can't you all just stop fighting for one day!?" I yelled at them, crying.

"Ivy we're sorry-" Donnie began.

"Save it Donatello." I hissed... I was ready to scratch.

The four felt bad...

"I'm going to clean up again... you four go do whatever you want as long as you are away from me..." I frown.

Mikey stutters, "We can help you clean..."

Leo agreed.

"It's fine Michelangelo, Leonardo..." I went back to picking up the broken items.

"Are you sure Ivy...?" Raph asked, feeling worse...

"Just leave me alone Raphael." I hiss.

They knew I mean business when I used their full names.

The four leave the room feeling really bad... they filed into the Dojo... Leaving me to finally clean in peace.

**Leo Prov**

I was the first to speak up, "Guys... we really messed up... we knew she worked all day cleaning up for Master Splinter... and we weren't careful..."

"Yeah... She looked so sad... and mad but mostly sad..." Mikey frowned.

Donnie frowned, "She's been so helpful around the lair since she got here and-and all we ever do is argue and fight... we haven't even thanked her for all the help..."

Mikey spoke, "She's really good company..."

"We don't appreciate her enough..." Raph frowned.

I agreed with that... Ivy was always trying so hard to make all of us happy and comfortable...

"When Master Splinter Returns we should hold a welcome to the family party." Mikey spoke excitedly.

Three sets of eyes, including mine landed on Mikey.

"That might be the best idea you have ever had... Mikey..." Raph smiled.

"Yeah, I think she'll like that very much!" Donnie seemed happy with the idea.

I agreed, that it was a good idea... "Yeah. We can ask April to pick up some supplies for the party."

Mikey jumped up and down, "Can she bring Pizza!"

"Yes. Mikey." Leo sighed.

**Ivy prov**

**2 weeks later**

"My sons! Ivory! I have returned-" The rat was stopped in his tracks.

The lair.

Was so clean...

The rat smiled, "Ivory..."

"Master Yoshi! I mean Splinter! You're back!" I pounced on him, accidentally knocking him down, I rubbed faces with him.

Splinter smiled, "Where are the boys...?"

"They went out on petrol~ Although I think it was to early to go out~ They left when it was still daylight out! And they told me I wasn't aloud to come..." I wined upset, I really liked the sunlight... "They were really mean about it too... I've been all by myself all day long... they all said they were too busy to talk to play or anything... and whenever I peeked in one of their rooms to say hello, they hid whatever they were doing and shooed me out... L-Leo even raised his voice to me when I want to practice in the Dojo... I-It feels like they hate me now for some reason... they just kept telling me to go clean the lair... I-I guess you can tell I went a little over board... B-But Now you're here s-so I wont be lonely a-a-anymore r-right..."

Splinter frowned, "Of coarse not. Let us so into the Dojo and talk, little cat."

I nodded sadly, my tail almost in between my legs.

**With the Turtles**

"Hey do we have everything together guys?" Leo asked.

"Yeah~!" Mikey Cheered.

Donnie Frowned, "I feel bad... We've been being mean to Ivy all week... I mean I know we were collecting things for her party but... Leo... We've yelled at her multiple times this week... You should have seen how hurt she looked when she left the dojo yesterday after you yelled at her to get out when we were working on planning the party..."

"Trust me I remember..." Leo frowned.

**Leo's Flashback**

**Leo Prov.**

_Me, the guys and April were sitting in the Dojo talking about the Welcome to the Family party we all were planning for our new family member Ivy. We sat in a circle... _

"_So were having Pizza, balloons, sushi for Ivy and Splinter, He's coming back tomorrow, Other decorations and a present from all of us for Ivy... Sounds about right." I recited the list._

_Right as I was about to go on to other party aspects the dojos screen door was pushed open, it was Ivy... We had to get her out of here so we can finish last minute details._

"_Ivy... you should probably keep cleaning, so Splinter comes home to a clean lair..." I forced a smile._

"_But I-I've been cleaning all day and I-I wanted to practice that move Master Yoshi taught me before he left so I can get better at it... a-and there is nothing else to clean..." She spoke softly... She looked so lonely which made me feel bad_

"_Well I'm sure you can find something to clean..." I said as calmly as possible..._

"_B-But-" Ivy began._

"_WILL YOU JUST GO CLEAN SOMETHING SO WE CAN FINISH DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" I hadn't meant to yell, it just sorta came out that way..._

_Ivy shrank back, she looked down hurt... little tears filled her eyes, She nodded, and turned to leave... "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry to h-have i-i-i-i-i-interrupted..." The tears fell down her face, dampening her soft silver fur... "I-I'm sorry..." She bolted away, running to her room, her door slammed shut... _

**Flashback end**

"You could hear her sobbing all night... I felt like a jackass..." I looked down saddened.

"Yeah..." Donnie sighed...

"We better hurry home, Master Splinter mush be home by now... and I have a feeling Ivy's told him what's been happening all week..." I sighed.

"We need to fill Sensai in on the party plans." He smiled.

"Yeah... Hey where did Raph and Mike go off too..." I sigh...

Donnie sighs, "I'll go looking for them... you go and fill in Master Splinter..."

"Yeah..." I smile.

Before we were able to head home we heard Mikey yell for us, "GUYS! Come Look!"

We ran towards his voice, we saw him and Raph looking into a Dumpster.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Come look..." Raph spoke, "I think we found tha' perfect present for Ivy..."

Me and Don Walked over to the Dumpster and saw a pitiful sight, a small, runt of the litter, Filthy looking white kitten, whose fur was more of a blackened gray color caused by the dirt and other trash. It had light blue eyes.

"How is this the perfect present Raph?" Donnie Questioned.

"Well you see a few nights ago Ivy was hanging with Spike and she told him without knowing I was at the door that she wished she had a pet. Sooo. We have this cat now so we can give it to her as a present! I just know she'd love it!" For once Raph sounded really excited.

I knew Raph really liked Ivy...

"Yeah I guess it is the prefect gift then... Come on lets get home and tell sensai our big plans!"

"Actually we all still need to get everything gathered together, you need to go home without us..." Raph told me.

I sighed, "Fine..."

With that I all headed home.

**1 hour later**

I walk into the lair, only to be met with a pissed off Master Splinter. Ivy nowhere in sight.

"Leonardo. Where are your brothers?" He questions angrily.

"T-They are still out S-Sensai." I stutter, "W-Where's I-Ivy?"

"Her room. Dojo. Now." He speaks.

I nod, and we walk to the dojo.

"Sit."

I sit on the ground cross legged.

"Now tell me why you have been so bitter towards Ivory...?" He asks.

"M-Master... I'm not meaning to be mean to her... it just comes out that way... ME and the guys haven't been avoiding her... we're planning a welcome to the family party... and I guess I've been mean when trying to steer her away from the planning... a-a-and we even got her a pet cat," I explained

Sensai raises an eyebrow, "I see... Ivory will most certainly like that... but I believe she is sick of being asked to clean... find a new distraction..." He smiles.

I nod.

"Now when is the party?" He asks.

"Tonight."

"Alright my son..." The rat smiles.

With that I took my leave to go finish the party arrangements.

**Several Hours Later**

**Ivy Prov**

_'God there is nothing to do... No one will talk to me... they've all told me to clean like a hundred times... I asked Raphie to come on a walk with me, but he refused and told me to just go take a nap or something... it's gettin' really lonely...' _I was sitting on my bed whimpering,_ 'M-Maybe they don't want me anymore... maybe they are sick of me... yeah they must be... I-I should just leave...'_ Little tears slip down my cheeks caused by the bad thoughts, _'N-No they want me... Maybe I'll just go for a walk... walk the bad thoughts away. I'll only be gone a little while... Since Raph won't come with me I'll go by myself... I mean I should be okay... I'll take the T-Phone Donnie gave me so they can call me if they need me~'_

I silently slipped out of my room.

I hear tons of laughing coming from the dojo...

I sigh as I walk into the kitchen... '_They didn't invite me to come laugh with them... so lonely...'_

I see a note pad and pen, April left on the table next to the multiple empty pizza boxes.

I quickly scribbled down a note to tell them where I'm gonna be.

_Sorry Everyone. I'm gonna go for a walk okay. _

_I should be back home soon. I just need to _

_Clear my head. I feel a little, well a lot, bored. _

_I'll only be back in a little while kay~ BRB~ _

_Bye-Bye~ _

_Ivory Rose _

With that I left the lair to go out on my own... I don't know where I'm going yet but I guess I'll go where the wind takes me~ I looked back towards my home and smiled, thinking, _'I'll be home soon guys~ Hope they don't notice I left. I don't want to get yelled at again...'_

**Two hours later**

**Raph Prov**

I walked towards Ivy's door to go get her so we could start the party... I tapped on her door, "Ivy?" I knocked again this time harder, "Ivy, You in there?" I was getting mad, "IVY!?"

Silence.

The others ran out of the dojo, "Raph what's wrong?" Leo's the one who asked.

"Ivy's not answering the door..." I frowned.

I saw April walk into the kitchen... I heard her yell for us to go into the kitchen, "GUYS!"

Donnie was the first go arrive at the kitchen, he wanted to make sure his 'Sweet beautiful Princess' was alright. Sucha softy...

"W-W-What is it April?" Donnie stumbled over his words.

"Read this!" She was frowning.

I yanked the paper out of her hand before Donnie had a chance to read it.

"SHE WENT ON A WALK! BY HER SELF!" I had to admit I never think I've ever felt this mad... I mean I always get so mad when Ivy leaves without me... I always want to be with her...

I growled, "I'm gonna go get her." Needless to say I didn't wait for anyone to object, I just stormed out of the lair.

_'Now where would she go... Hmm If I was Ivy and I wanted to go somewhere comforting where would I go...?' _I thought for a moment, _'The park.'_

**The Park**

**Ivy Prov**

I sighed sadly, I climbed a tree... I felt tired...

It was very dark out... I've been gone from home for hours... I should probably head home soon... Through all my needless thoughts I found my eyes slowly closing... I'm far to tired to head home...

_'Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a few minutes... yeah... that should be okay...' _Within seconds I was asleep.

**1 hour later**

"YO IVY!? That you?!" I heard a loud rough voice coming from the bottom of the tree.

"Hmm... W-What...?" I nearly jumped out of my fur as I woke up completely, I lost my balance and fell out of the tree... only to be caught by someone... well some one green with a red mask.

"R-Raph?" I questioned with a stutter, "W-What are you doing out?"

"Looking for you." His voice was rough, he seemed mad... Sitting me on my feet, keeping me close.

"Why?"

I felt him shaking as he held me... his grip on me tightened, "Well for one thing you just left without telling anyone where you were going! And all you left was a crummy little note!" He looked like he was trying to control his temper.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." I was looking down at my feet.

He sighed, "Lets just go home..." He took hold of my hand tightly, practically dragging me home...

"R-Raph why are we going home so fast...?" I asked...

"Just Because." He growled.

"O-O-Oh..." I looked down.

"Look Ivy I-I'm sorry.. I snapped at you... and how badly the rest of have treated you lately... me too actually... we didn't mean to be so mean..." He spoke, he stopped walking... turning he faced me... "Ivy... I have something I've been meaning to tell you-"

"It seems the one known as the turtle and the one known as the cat will now be known as the ones captured by Kraang."

All of a sudden me and Raph where surrounded by 6 of the Scary Robot men...

I was clinging to Raph's arm.

"R-Raph what are we gonna do?"

"Fight first ask questions later!" With that Raph Lunged at the Kraang Droid slicing the robot in half with his sais.

I swear Raph makes me so mad sometimes! GHAA! But he's really nice and fun to be around when he isn't being mean! Just looking at him makes me smile, his Dark Green Skin, his Bright rage red colored mask covering his face, that little chip that's in his plastron! His deep green eyes. He is so nice too~! Although Leo would laugh at me if I said that... Hehe~ I wonder what this feeling is in my chest... am I sick...? Snap out of it Ivy I haveta' fight!

I was not the best at fighting but I guess if I cant beat them I gotta join em'!

Stealing Micky's little catchphrase I broke into action, "BOOYAKASHA!"

Protracting my sharpened claws I pounced at one of the Kraang Droids, I wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

**After the fights over ((Sorry I'm terrible at fighting scenes! TT^TT))**

The mangled robotic alien bodies of the Kraang Droids laid our feet... My claws hurt from all the scratching...

"God Ivy... You did amazing..." Raph smirked.

I blushed, "Thanks Raph... Um Raph...?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Before we were attacked by the Kraang you were telling me something..." I spoke softly.

"Oh right..." He frowned, "It wasn't really all that important..."

"Oh okay..."

**Raph Prov**

'_DAMMIT! Why the hell did I tell her it wasn't important!? When it so was! ARRRG! I lost my chance to tell her how I feel!' _I mentally slapped myself, _'Damn my freakin' Hormones or whatever...'_

"Raph we should probably start heading home again... before we get attacked again..." Ivy's soft velvety voice spoke to me.

I looked at her, her light silver fur that looked soft to the touch, her really short black and red silk brocade cheongsam dress showing off her legs. Her bright green eyes that always had that little mischievous glint in them. She was no is beautiful. I wanted her... oh gawd I wanted her BAD. I mean I know I'm like only 15 or whatever but... I just want to make out with her and find out what's under her dress... I started blushing just imagining her _naked... _HOT! _'NO! I cant think like that... She's like my sister now I cant let myself have those err... dirty thoughts..' _Even after giving myself that little anti-romance with Ivy talk I couldn't get the naked image that my mind conjured up out of my head.

"Raph?" She questioned me, "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Y-Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry I was err... thinkin' of somethin'..." Hiding my blush, I took her hand and led her home.

Ivy smiled at me as I took her hand.

I smirked at her, "Come on lets get home!"

With that the two of us ran home, hand in hand.

**Ivy Prov**

We were only a minute or so from the lair now... I asked Raph a question.

"Raph...? H-How is it that you love someone?"

He looked at me with a confused, "Why Ya' ask Ivy?"

I shrug, "I donno to tell the truth... I just wanted to ask... I never understood love and stuff... My human friend Raven said it's a really nice feeling... but how do you love someone? Like Love love someone... I mean I Love Mikey and Master Splinter and Leo and Don... A-And you... b-but How do you love someone like Master Splinter loved his wife...? I don't understand it..." I felt confused... why on earth was I asking Raph...

I looked up at Raph, he was highly flustered.

"I-I-I..." Raph blushed, he was leaning in closer to me, "I-I-I... I think I love you..." With those few words he forced a kiss onto my lips, "I-I love you..." He was blushing a deep red... as red as his mask even.

"I-I... R-Raph..." My bright green eyes were wide with surprise... I did something I wasn't even expecting myself to do... I-I kissed him back... and I enjoyed it. A lot. I don't know why!? I'm so confused...

"I-I... Raph we can't..." I whispered saddened...

"Why not!?" He asked sounding slightly pissed.

I looked down... "I-I don't know how..."

"How to what?!" He practically shouted.

"How to love someone the way you are saying..." I mumbled sadly, "I mean I know how to love family or friends and whatever... and I-I know how to like someone... but I don't understand dating..." I blushed...

He sighed... "Ivy..."

"I've never loved anyone... until like 3 years ago when I met Raven and her Dad... Up until then I had no one... I was all by myself... I never had anyone to take care of me... No one to ever love me... So I'm sorry I have a hard time loving... I don't even know what love it!" I frowned... "A-A-All I-I know is that I really really like you... but I don't think w-we should s-start going out or anything... at least yet... anyway... I mean I've only lived with you all for a short period of time... I haven't even gotten my barrings of the lair yet... P-Please just give me some more time..." I felt so confused...

"Fine... I'll give you some more time Ivy..." He sighed.

"R-Raphie if it means anything I really liked the kiss... a-and I do like you... a lot..." I smiled gently.

"I guess that means somethin'... Ivy..." He smiled at me... "Now lets get home."

"Yeah!" I smiled, "Lets go~!"

With that I took his hand and we ran hand-in-hand to the Lair, and oh boy was I surprised when I walked into the Lair.

As we stepped into the lair, everyone jumped out of the dojo, well excluding Splinter, he was just in the background.

"SURPRISE! IVY!" Everyone yelled, "Welcome to the Family!"

"W-What...?" I questioned, I was shocked...

"Well Ivy you're part of the family now~! You're gonna be our sister not!" Mikey Shouted.

"Yeah! Though you might not technically be our sister, we all hope that you will become similar to a sister since you are living her now and-" Donnie smiled.

Leo slapped a hand over Donnie's face, Sighing, "What he is meaning to say is that he's happy you're going to be his sister now...I mean we're happy you're going to be our sister..."

"Yeah Ivy. We're all real happy that your gonna be part of this whack job family..." Raph smirked, draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes Ivory... You are our family now... though none of us like quite the same, the five of us have been a family for fifteen years and now we wish to add you to our family for hopefully many more years... We care very much for you Ivory..." Master Splinter smiled proudly.

I looked at all of them... '_They want me... T-They really want me...'_ Large tears filled my eyes... _'They don't want me to leave... They care for me...' _

"Ivy...?" The turtles were looking at me worried.

"D-Did we say something wrong Ivy?" Leo asked.

Mikey frowned, "What's wrong Ivy...?"

"Why are you crying?" Donnie felt worried.

"Yeah... What's wrong...?" Raph spoke...

"N-No no no... it's not that you did anything wrong... I-I'm crying b-b-because I-I'm r-reallly really happy..." I rubbed my eyes, "I-I love you g-g-guys t-too..." I sobbed.

I all of a sudden felt myself being engulfed into a tight group hug.

"We love you too Ivy~!" The four Shouted.

Master Splinter laid a hand on my shoulder, "I love you too Ivory Rose..."

I smiled up at the tall old rat.

"LETS EAT!" Mikey Shouted, "WE HAVE PIZZA!"

The night was filled with laughing, crying and most of all the feeling of starting a new in a family... a real family, where I didn't have to feel afraid anymore... The turtles and Splinter have given me the one thing I have never owned... A home with a family to go back to... and that is the most important thing I could ever be given in the whole world.

-~-~-~-~-~TMNT~-~-~-~-~-

Again I'm real sorry it took me so long to finish this Chapter! Read the top portion before the chapter started please kay~!


	4. Admin sad (I shall return!)

**Admin is Sooo Sorry!**

**I will update asap... but... my laptop is broken so I'm on a friends laptop just to tell you guys if could be a while before I post again... on any of my stories... I am however still writing just in a notebook...**

**But I will be back and stronger than ever! I'll make it up to all of you I promise! **

**((Let's just hope my laptops better really soon or it's replaced or whatever...))**

**Thanks for reading the story! Ivy and Raph will be back ASAP Along with Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Splinter! and the rest of the TMNT crew! Maybe even that hottie Casey Jones!**

**Love you all! I'll be back! LATERS!**


	5. I'm in love? ((Admin lives))

Quick Chapter Sorry it's gonna be really really short!

* * *

**Raph Prov.**

_'I'm in Love...' _I repeated in my head for the millionth time today.

I was beating up a punching bag with a lot of force.

Being in love felt... well good... really really good. Ivy... She makes me feel whole. Like I'm worth something, I even kissed her. Her lips were-are so soft... though they were a bit fuzzy, since she's a cat.

I remember the bright smile on her face when I gave her that dumpster cat... she was so happy she cried tears of joy...she cleaned the little cat up, so now it's fuzzy Persian fur was as white as snow... she named the cat Mercy.

Me and my bros have now really made sure to make Ivy feel part of the family.

_'I love Ivy... I Love Ivy. I'm in love with Ivory Rose...'_

**Ivy Prov.**

_'I am in Love...' _I told myself as I sat on my bed.

I petted my newest friend Mercy, a pure white Persian kitten. So beautiful.

You know I really like the idea of being in love... but... the thing is what if me being with the person I love ruins everything... Raph... He makes me feel so... whole, together we are one... He's my other half so to speak... I feel as if I have someone to truly count on. When he forced that kiss on me before the party... I-I felt this strange feeling in my chest, His lips were surprisingly soft...

I remember when he gave me Mercy or what he called the dumpster cat... I was- no am so happy I cried because I my happiness... I cleaned the kitten so the white Persian fur was as white as snow...

Raph and everyone have really made me feel part of the family. I didn't get the silent treatment anymore... I soon learned that they were being so mean to me to steer me away from there party plans... Leo even apologized for yelling at me... I forgave me... I forgave all of them and all my droughts went away after the party... They loved me. And I loved them but... maybe...

_'I love Raph the most... I am in love with Raphael...'_

**Normal Prov.**

_'If only I could one actually tell him..." _Ivy thought.

Raph sighed as he thought, _'If only I could really actually be with her for real...'_

"_My god I am in love..." Both spoke in unison even thought they were rooms apart..._

**So it's so short... I just wanted to get something posted so you all know I am alive!**


End file.
